Maybe in the Future
by Xescay
Summary: Nami Nokumura is a normal 21st century girl. Or is she? One day, while skipping Chinese school, she meets a vampire named Kei, who she befriends. Vampires are killing off the human race, and she becomes a vampire slayer! How will she get Kei to open up?


It all started a week ago. The days have burred together to form what seems to be an endless mattress of woven memories. I should start from the beginning, shouldn't I?

Well, like I said, it started a week ago. It was a Saturday morning like any other. I was running amongst the seemingly never-ending river of golden grass, hoping to be late for Chinese classes. It was pointless to try to get me to learn it, after a failing for the past seven-or-eight years. And yet, my parents continued to insist upon classes.

The sun was beating down unusually hard for a mid-June day, and the traffic roared nearby. Cars drove smoothly upon the black tear that wound it's way across the urban surrounds, blaring ridiculous pop songs and tasteless techno 'beats'. Humming a tune, I darted between the trees, relishing in the delicious shade.

A slurping sound. It's close by.

I peered from behind a tree, and saw a cloaked figure hunched over a body. How… _pleasant_… Fear welled up from deep within me, clutching my soul in it's ice-cold grip and forcing my heart to beat super loud. The stranger turned, as if he had heard my erratic heartbeat, and studied me with slight curiosity. His hair was shrivelled and unkempt, his eyes empty and lifeless. His mouth gaped open, allowing a trickle of blood to escape.

"Umm, mister," I stuttered, unable to speak from shock.

"Hands up! Right up where I can see them!" a voice boomed from a megaphone. "Little girl, step away from that man at once! He is a dangerous psychopath!"

My eyebrow twitched. Little girl? _Little girl_? I'll show them…

Grabbing the man's hand, I broke him from his silent reverie.

And brought upon us the full fury of the police force upon us.

_Yay_.

Their dogs snarled viciously as they were let off their chains. Slobber was flung high into the air as they gave chase, following closely, their jaws snapping at our heels.

"Ah!" suddenly, the world spun dizzily. My leg hurt beyond belief, and I was too frightened to look down.

"Woof!" the dogs barked, stalking down their prey – namely, moi.

One dog's teeth clamped down on my leg, and the world came to me in shades of purple, red and blue. My leg felt numb. It was a strange feeling, to know that you should be screaming in pain, but instead feeling nothing.

A pair of arms snaked out from beneath me to support all my weight. Looking up, I felt what _may_ have been a _slight_ blush creep across my cheeks. Warm chocolate eyes flickered down uncertainly to make sure I was ok. They then returned to the path ahead, watching vigilantly for anyone who posed a threat – let they be dog, citizen or police. Relaxing in the tender embrace, I felt relief wash over me. It'd been the first time I'd ever felt so safe, let alone so near a stranger. Sighing, I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck, and soon, sleep had taken me to the clouds and beyond.

The stars were overhead when I awoke. The man was there, stoking a fire, persuading it to slowly come to life. Uncannily, he turned as I rose, a small, yet delighted smile decorating his lips.

"Hey, you feeling better?" he queried, a worried look crossing his features.

I nodded. "I'm fine! Oh, and the name's Nami, by the way. Nami Nokumura."

He regarded my outstretched hand in curiosity, before saying, "My name's Kei."

Tentatively, he took my hand and shook it. Smiling, I returned the gesture, and before long, a hand-shaking war had begun. We shook each other's hands vigorously up and down, until they went numb and tingly. Laughing, we then lay under the stars, pointing out the constellations. Times were good then. But now…

Just two days ago, he left me. He left me alone in the forest, leaving me behind for a child of the moon, a vampire like himself. I wish he didn't. I feel so empty, so alone, so frightened now, without him and his warm touch to reassure me of everything. No longer is he here to make sure I'm ok. I'm all by myself now, and I _must_ learn to fend for myself. Only thing is… Us humans are getting hunted down for blood. No one knows where these vampires came from. We know only that they are here, and that they are killing us off by the thousands every day.

"Hey! Boss! Come out here and check it out! They've got a vamp-bonfire going on outside!" Shouji called from outside my room.

I look up from my journal, which Marie had given to me, and sighed. "Maybe later, Shou-kun. I'm sorta busy right now."

"If you say so, boss."

Looking down again, I saw my writing, my words, in black ink, staring up at me. They spoke of the past, and were for the future. Maybe it'll end up in a museum, maybe it'll end up being burnt for a fire. Either way, it will remain my memoir. I chuckled. The Memoir of a 12 Year Old Vampire Slayer. That sounded so ridiculous. But that's our reality, I guess. Our world, one that has been turned inside out and outside in. One that has been turned upside down and downside up. Then thrown into some nonsensical universe where vampires exist.

A crackling sound broke my train of thought.

"Who's there?" I backed into a corner, grabbing a baseball bat along the way.

A blonde-haired figure appeared out of the shadows, hands held beside his head to show he was unarmed.

My eyes widened. "Kei-kun?"

He nodded. "The one and only." He looked around. "You seem to be doing rather well."

"Yeah," I whispered, trying to hide my anger and hatred toward him, but failing miserably. "Kei! How could you leave me like that? I was so scared… So frightened that you were gonna die, that you wouldn't come back… How could you do that? How could you do that to me?"

I (attempted) to bash him up with the baseball bat, hitting wildly at the space around him, hoping to get a blind shot in. Suddenly, an arm shot up and grabbed the bat, halting my assault.

"I'm so sorry, Nami-chan, but there is so much that you have yet to learn about tis world… About me…" He turned to leave. As if he was gonna go without telling me what he meant!

"Then stay with me. Stay, and teach me what I have to learn about the world. Let me learn more about you. You're always so secretive. Why? Aren't we friends?" I whispered. Tears were trickling down my face now.

He turned, a despairing look crossing his features. "No, I can't. You must learn for yourself. Don't look for me."

Kei walked up to me, then caressed my cheek. "You cry-baby," he whispered fondly. "You remind me of this… person I know."

He then turned and fled my room, jumping out the window and down into the street below.

"Hey! Kei, you idiot! You better come back!" I shouted into the street. Hearing the door creak open, I turned, to find Shouji and Marie at my door.

"Hey guys, what up?" I asked as casually as I could.

Marie's warm chocolate eyes found mine and she questioned, "Who was that guy?"

"No one," I stepped around them, out of my room. "He was no one.

**A/N **Review please! Constructive criticism welcome, but flames will be used for making smores (yummy!) Moonchild does not belong to me, no matter how hard I wish. The title will make sense later on in the story. Second chappy will be typed up soon! ^^


End file.
